moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo (video game)
Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo is the first of three Moshi Monsters DS game made by Activision and Mind Candy. It was released in America and Canada on November 6th 2011 and later released in the United Kingdom on November 11th. On September 10th 2011, fans were able to pre-order the game at http://www.moshlingzoo.com/. The objective of the game is to build a successful Moshling Zoo and please Moshlings in order to get them to join the Zoo. The player can also hatch found Baby Moshling eggs and compete their found Moshlings in races in order to get trophies to store in their trophy cabinet. The game comes with a unique Nipper code, which can only be used once. Advertisement Characters *Buster Bumblechops - Accompanies you at the zoo and hatches eggs *Colonel Catcher - Accompanies you on your Moshling hunting. Provides various tips *Max Volume - Host of the Moshling contests Shopkeepers *Colonel Catcher - Sells items used to help obtain Moshlings *Mizz Snoots - Sells items, mostly CD's *Gilbert Finnster - Sells tips *Bushy Fandango - Sells food *Snozzle Wobbleson - Sells food *Bjorn Squish - Builds Moshling homes and upgrades them Other *Main Monsters - Judges at Max Volume's show *Roary Scrawl - Only appeared in intro *Stashley Snoozer - Only appeared in intro *Giuseppe Gelato - Only appeared in intro Intro Hello there, friend! Name's Buster Bumblechops. Welcome to Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo! The world of Moshi Monsters is a zany and magical place. You should fit right in with all the tomfoolery around here. As I said, this is the world of Moshi Monsters, but you'll mainly be working with their pets, the Moshlings. They are cute, and small, and in desperate need of roundin' up. That's why you're here! This is where you will get safari supplies, food for famished Moshlings, and decorations for the zoo. You will also meet some crazy characters such as Snoozle* Wobbelson in the Grossery Store and Raarghly, who runs the mini-games. We are all monstrously excited about this zoo, so pretty much every Monster you come across will help you in your wild adventure. One of the biggest jobs for our zookeeper will be getting all those pesky Moshlings to join the zoo. Sometimes it will be easy, because some Moshlings will just love you from the get-go. Unfortunately some Moshlings take more coaxing before they will join the zoo. But if you really pay attention you can find a way. This is the Map. It's how you get from one part of the world to another. You can visit Monstro City and all the shops...travel out to the Wooly Wilderness on Safari with Colonel Catcher to find Moshlings and convince them to join your zoopalooza...or head back to the zoo to check in on your Moshlings, play games with them, and earn some Rox. We started this zoo to show the world just how monsterific Moshlings can be, but it's pretty modest at the moment. We need to adopt some Moshlings and start fancy-fying their digs. That will make more Moshlings want to come! If we work hard I just know this can be the biggest, bustlingest zoo the world has ever seen! So are you up to the challenge? You are? Then I hereby decree you Caretaker of the Moshling Zoo, and give you this badge so every critter round here will know it. Here is your Monstropedia. It will record information about each Moshling you come across. If you get stuck, give it a look! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going! Woolly Wilderness The Woolly Wilderness is where you dive into various habitats to get Moshlings to join the Moshling Zoo. Whoop 'n' Holler Valley Welcome to scenic Whoop 'n' Holler Valley. Keep a sharp look out for Fluffies, Puppies, and Moshlings of all shapes and sizes! Habitants Marshmallow Mountains Behold the majesty of the fluffiest Marshmallow Mountains you'll ever see, where scores of Kitties and other Moshlings roam free! Habitants Wobbly Woods Tread carefully as you enter Wobbly Woods. It may seem friendly at first but tricksters and Spookies abound under these trees. Habitants Dessert Desert The sweetest not-so-barren wasteland you can come across, the Dessert Desert is home to many Foodies and their friends. Habitants Potion Ocean It's no surprise that you will find a lot of Fishies floating about the Potion Ocean. The Ninjas might surprise you, though. Taki Taki Islands Worldies and Fishies like to frolic and splash admist the Taki Taki Islands. See if you can spot the Moshlings! Habitants Kaleidoscope Canyons Enter the glistening caverns of Kaleidoscope Canyons. A favorite hang out of Spookies and Moshlings who prefer their homes sparkly! Habitants East Grumble A suburb of Grumble, East Grumble is just across the River and home to all sorts of Puppies and other civilized Moshling folk. Habitants Gallery In-game Intro Moshling_Zoo_DS_17.png Moshling_Zoo_DS_9.png Moshling_Zoo_DS_13.png Moshling_Zoo_DS_12.png Moshling_Zoo_DS_14.png Moshling_Zoo_DS_15.png Moshling_Zoo_DS_1.png Moshling Zoo DS 6.png Shops Horrodsmz.png Safariprooutfitterzmz.png Yukeamz.png Pawsandclawsmz.png Grosserystoremz.png Bjornkonstructionmz.png Bizarrebazaarmz.png Promotional Moshling Zoo video game promotional art.png Category:Video Games Category:Articles for Cleanup